


To Dust Or To Gold

by Just_East



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Dubious Consent, Gladiator Bucky, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was careful with him in a way that he wasn’t with most prize Omegas.</p><p>Whether it was because if he pressed hard enough, he was sure the tiny blond would break underneath him. Or because his virginity was the first prize Bucky ever won. Whether it was because Bucky believed he deserved it. Deserved more than any of this. Whether it was any of that, it didn’t matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're A Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's references to non-con, since Steve is technically owned and has no say about what happens, there's major dub-con. But also, Bucky does his best to keep Steve to himself, and Steve doesn't mind. I picture Gladiator Bucky being kinda Winter Soldier-like. 
> 
> There'll probably be a few bits to this, we'll see how it goes. =3 I'll tag characters as they come in.

Bucky was careful with him in a way that he wasn’t with most prize Omegas.

Most Omegas in general, really.

Whether it was because if he pressed hard enough, he was sure the tiny blond would break underneath him. Or because his virginity was the first prize Bucky ever won. Whether it was because Bucky believed he deserved it. Deserved more than any of this. Whether it was any of that, it didn’t matter.

It wasn’t that Bucky was cruel with Omegas, not like some of the other warriors. He didn’t cut or hurt on purpose, he was just rough.

He wasn’t sure he knew how to be gentle.

But gentle was probably something like this.

Bucky’s grip on Steve’s hips was firm. It’d probably leave bruises for a week. It was a good thing his next match was in a week. When he won, he’d choose Steve as his prize and he’d renew the bruises all over again.

For now, he dipped down to lick and bite and suck marks onto the blond’s neck.

Steve had only ever been with one other Alpha. It was back in Bucky’s training, and he had lost to Rumlow. As Bucky’s punishment, and Brock’s reward, Steve had been given over to the victor.

Bucky hadn’t lost a match since. Not since he’d seen the cuts and bruises and bite marks and, god, Rumlow’s scent all over Steve. Steve who was his.

Steve who would always be his. Steve who counted on Bucky winning to protect him from the Alpha’s who wanted to destroy him. Steve who had soft hair and blue eyes and soft skin. Steve who spoke to Bucky every single time while they were tied, even if Bucky didn’t talk back. Steve who was concerned every time Bucky came back hurt.

Steve would always be his.

Bucky would die before he lost him.


	2. I Was Only Born Inside My Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't their first time, but I'm still kinda feeling out actually writing scenes, so there's this. *whispers* Backstory.

Bucky ached, there were deep scratches in his left thigh, a chunk in the shape of a bite mark was missing from his shoulder, and he'd managed to get his left arm broken again, but he won. At that thought, his aches eased a little.

It felt like hours going through the process of officially choosing Steve as his prize before they were left alone. Bucky's last match had only been the day before so he'd spent the night with Steve, but he knew with how his arm felt that this would be his last match for at least a few weeks, so he was eager to make the most of this night as he possibly could.

And there was Steve, standing there with a determined light in his eyes that made absolutely no sense to Bucky.

"Wait."

Bucky paused, in the process of crowding Steve into the wall, confused. "What."

"Your arm, shoulder and thigh need to be looked at." Steve said, his voice firm and commanding. 

It confused Bucky even more.

"No." Was all he said, determined to enjoy Steve as much as he could before morning, and that had to start _now_.

Bucky continued his trying to use his bulk to back the Omega up against the wall. _Try_ being the word.

"No. Nothing is happening until you let me look at your injuries." Steve pushed back against Bucky's chest, making the brunet take a step back out of surprise.

"What. No." Bucky shook his head, taking a step forwards, trying to gather his words. It wasn't often he had to speak, and it wasn't something that came naturally to him anymore. "No tim-"

"No, Bucky. Either you let me look at your injuries, or I will scream the entire time." Steve crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at Bucky. It should have been an empty threat, something Bucky couldn't care less about, but he'd always tried to make sure Steve enjoyed their nights.

Blinking twice, Bucky stared. Unsure what to make of the tiny Omega who was ordering him around.

Taking advantage of Bucky's lack of response and confusion, Steve gently steered him to the bed and pushed him to sit down before disappearing into the small attached bathroom.

Eventually, Bucky decided to sit back for the ride, watching silently as the blond came back with a small tub of water, a cloth and some bandages. Steve was gentle but meticulous as he cleaned Bucky's wounds, a little frown of concentration as he dabbed at the mark on his shoulder.

Then he started to speak.

"You know, my Ma used to tell me about how she'd patch up my Pa every night. They were both off fighting the war, she was a nurse when she met him, and he was a soldier. She always used to say he would deny his pain until she put her foot down, said she saw the look I got, and said that one day I'd have an Alpha of my own to boss around. I guess you're the Alpha I get to boss around, huh, Bucky?" Steve shot him a sly little smile, and a look through his eyelashes that made Bucky want to kiss it all off his damn face.

He didn't say anything though, just watched Steve's face in fascination, trying to note the exact slope of his nose and the way his eyes seemed more transparent when he was joking. There had never been any doubt that Steve was beautiful.

"But she also said, that when I was born, the nurses swore up and down I'd be an Alpha. Said from the way I kicked and screamed, they knew." The nearly bitter smile on Steve's face was enough to make Bucky tense up from his relaxed state.

Steve stroked his right arm soothingly as he cleaned out Bucky's leg wound with the same precision.

"Do... do you not like being an Omega?" Bucky was curious, he'd always wondered why Steve had landed here, and if he longed for a different life.

God knew Bucky did.

"I always knew," Steve shrugged, pausing his work to look up at Bucky, "I always knew. Just felt, it you know? I'm okay with it. If I could change it, I would, but I've made peace with it."

Bucky wondered how the hell you could make peace with a part of you you hated. Bucky wished Steve could pass this on to him.

"You know, that's the first time you've ever asked me a direct question." Steve was beaming at him, and Bucky was confused at why.

Steve confusing him was something Bucky could always count on.

\- -

"When I was five, I wanted to be a Warrior. I think my Ma slapped me when I told her." Steve was whispering, like they were children who might get caught by their parents and be in trouble for staying up late. He was gently trailing his fingers in random patterns over the possessive arm Bucky had around his waist, while Bucky was sniffing and scent marking Steve's neck. Bucky could almost feel the eye roll Steve was giving him over the 'overprotective' and 'caveman' behavior he was prone to.

Bucky didn't say a word until Steve's fingers had stopped their mapping of his skin, Steve's breathing slow and deep and easy. Bucky gently kissed the side of Steve's head, relieved that for once the blond's lungs were clear.

"Nah, Steve, you never want any of this."

"Why not?" Bucky jerked, pulling a pained whine from Steve where they were still tied.

Immediately, Bucky pulled the Omega close again, running his hands across Steve's body in an unnecessary effort to soothe him. 

"Why not, Bucky?" Steve had twisted his head to look back at the Alpha, eyes piercing. He already knew why. But fuck if he wasn't going to make Bucky speak to him.

There were things Bucky admired about Steve.

"When I was seven, I wanted to be a Warrior..." Words still felt strange in his mouth, stranger still with someone actually listening to them. "But I didn't know when I was seven that nine times outta ten that Warrior you're cheering for doesn't want to be there. Doesn't have a choice. I thought..." Bucky didn't know what he thought. He didn't understand how he could have ever been that young or stupid, it felt like he was a different person, someone his kid self would never recognize.

"Thought it was glamorous. Thought that the Warriors had it all; money, Omegas, the only thing they had to do was go out and fight their best. Who cared, cause everyone knows it's rigged." Steve spoke with a far away voice, like these were words that had gone through his head a million times and come out the other side sounding different.

"My parents were both Betas. I was special they said, a miracle. Meant for great things. Guess this is 'great things'."

They both stayed silent until the sun rose and they were separated once more.


	3. The Bruises On Your Thighs Like My Fingerprints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bit everyone's been waiting for! Steve and Bucky's first meeting and first time. So- there's smut. Beware? XD

It wasn't a new practice. But Bucky had never been exposed to it before.

He had started his 'career' as a Warrior under a group of owners known as Hydra. It wasn't a fun group to be owned by. Their methods had mostly been pain, pain and more pain. Less talk, more fight, more training. Bucky had gotten used to it. Watched every day in the mirror as he slowly seemed to change before his own eyes.

He had been sold, at a fairly high price, to Nicholas Fury. As far as owners went, he'd heard decent things about him. That wasn't his dilemma.

As soon as he'd been settled into a room in Fury's compound he'd been taken out to fight against one of the Warriors- Tony was it? Bucky hadn't been paying much attention beyond doing his best to size up his opponent.

Tony was smaller than Bucky, wiry and lithe, but he wasn't as fast as Bucky originally suspected. But he fought dirty.

He was constantly looking for a way to hit Bucky in the crotch. It was slightly puzzling, but it didn't throw him off. He easily managed to overpower the smaller Alpha. He was merciless as he had been taught, not holding his punches or kicks.

Fury was not pleased. "That's quite enough, Barnes." The owner's voice was sharp and it went straight to that center of Bucky's brain that had been created to follow orders and only that. That and kill. "I know things are different under Hydra. But here, practice is just practice, no real injury is intended. From now on, that's what you'll do in training or you'll lose by default."

Bucky nodded, but didn't speak. He never spoke. Spoke too much when he first came under ownership and Hydra had been quick to rip that out of him.

"You didn't know, so you still won this round. Go clean up. Shower, be presentable. You'll get to choose your prize once you're finished." Bucky paused mid step, looking at Fury in confusion. Prize? What?

But Fury didn't elaborate, just raised a brow and glared with one eye until Bucky moved to his room to get ready, still puzzled.

\--

There were three Omegas in front of him.

One was a tall female with strawberry blond hair, she sat bolt upright and stared straight ahead. Bucky watched the way that Tony alternated between staring at her with longing and shot him death glares.

The other was a man with long black hair who glared at Bucky fiercely. He would not be an eager or willing participant.

Bucky had understood what this was. Just because he'd never been allowed to choose a prize before didn't mean that he'd never heard of the practice. Still, he stood silently, eyes roaming over his options until they landed on the last Omega.

He was small, delicate looking. It should have eliminated him as a choice. Bucky didn't do tender or gentle. He'd break the Omega in half. But there was something about the way he stared into Bucky's eyes with no fear or hesitancy that intrigued him.

"You'll come here after every match. Training or otherwise. If you win, you get to choose one Omega to spend the night with. If you lose, you get to watch the Alpha that bested you choose. You can do whatever you want with the Omega you pick." Fury explained, sounding bored.

Bucky hesitated, unsure of how to go about making his choice clear. In the end, he shrugged and nodded at the petite blond. 

Fury nodded, a twist of his lips giving away his smirk. "Excellent choice, Barnes. He'll be taken to your room."

Bucky watched as the blond didn't wait to be pushed along. Instead stood up tall as he could (which admittedly, wasn't all that tall), kept his head high and headed in the direction of Bucky's room with one of Fury's attendants following him. 

"Since this is only training matches, Stark, you can choose from the remaining two if you'd like." Bucky got the feeling that Fury only said it out loud for his benefit, but he didn't mind much.

Tony nodded trying to mask his relief and eagerness in nonchalance before walking over and holding his hand out to the woman, quickly herding her away to his own room.

"You're free to go now. Enjoy your night, Barnes. I'll have Hill come pick him up tomorrow." Fury nodded at him before turning on his heel and walking away briskly.

Bucky stood still for a moment, still not quite sure that this wasn't all some elaborate trick. Slowly he made his way to his room, curious as to what would be waiting for him.

He wasn't disappointed.

The Omega had been stripped down and washed, his hair was still damp and he sat naked on Bucky's bed, hands _casually_ in his lap covering himself.

Bucky closed the door and stood just inside it, sizing the blond up as he would an opponent.

The silence went on for a few moments.

"My name is Steve." The Omega- Steve -stood up suddenly, taking a few steps forward and holding his hand out to Bucky, trying to appear unconcerned at his nudity. The rapidly darkening flush on his cheeks gave him away.

Bucky looked at the hand offered to him before taking it; instead of shaking it as he assumed the Omega had intended him to, he brought it up to his face and ran his nose along the blond's wrist, taking in his scent silently.

"Not much of a talker?" Steve had a half grin on, even if it was strained around the edges and slight fear started to leak into his scent.

In response, Bucky kissed Steve's wrist, trying to convey that he didn't want to brutalize the Omega for the sake of brutality.

It seemed the message was received as a genuine smile tugged the corners of the blond's lips.

He was beautiful. Bucky wanted him. And better yet, Bucky could have him. Was _going_ to have him.

Stalking forward, Bucky backed the Omega onto the bed, keeping a tight hold of his wrist. He didn't want Steve to get away.

"Y-you don't have to hold on so tight, I'm not going anywhere." Steve was flustered at the proximity, but his scent was already starting to react to Bucky being so close.

Bucky only let go long enough to strip himself down until he was as bare as the Omega before he grabbed Steve's wrist again, climbing on top of the blond.

Pressing his body against the smaller one underneath him, Bucky hesitated, once again wondering if he was going to end up breaking Steve by accident. Steve for his part, was squirming and flushed; Bucky wasn't sure if he was trying to get away or get closer. Either way he bent down and pressed his lips to Steve's in a harsh kiss, as he let his other hand travel down the Omega's body, enjoying the soft, smooth skin and gentle warmth.

But there was business to be done. If Bucky had Steve all night, then there would be plenty of time for him to get his fill of Steve's scent and feel. Right now, he felt the instinctive need to claim; Steve didn't smell like him yet, didn't smell like anyone but _Steve_ , really, and that needed to change. The Alpha in him demanded he mark Steve up with his scent until no other Alpha would touch him. Bucky had learned early on to trust the Alpha in him.

Bucky used his own thighs to spread Steve's further apart, pressing his hips down against the other's delicate ones. A small breathy moan left the Omega's lips and Bucky was hooked. He wanted to hear more sounds like those. He rolled his hips again, pleased when Steve repeated the noise. He found he liked it when Steve felt good. It was nice to be able to make someone feel good after so long of touching only to beat and cut and hurt.

Soon it wasn't enough. As nice as it was to press himself against Steve, to hear him gasp quietly, Bucky wanted more. He wanted to make Steve moan, make good noises. He wasn't even sure why, but he didn't care enough to question his own motives.

Maneuvering Steve's legs onto his shoulders was easy, Bucky enjoyed the slide of his hands up smooth thighs before the settled on soft skin stretched over bony hips. He felt the Omega's natural lubricant wet against the tip of his penis and he pushed in, steady, probably faster and not as gentle as he should have been considering the wounded noise Steve made.

Immediately, Bucky froze, staring down at Steve with wide eyes. Had he broken him as he feared he might? Steve was gripping Bucky's biceps, fingers digging in, but Bucky didn't register the pain, only felt a panic grow in him. 

"J-just-" Steve took in a deep breath, and opened his eyes to look up at Bucky. Bucky noted the tears that clung to his eyelashes and frowned. He could make this better.

Without any more hesitation, Bucky pulled almost all the way out before pressing back in, firm but careful not to slam into the fragile body beneath him. A whimper left Steve's lips, and Bucky took it as a sign to continue, building up an uneven rhythm. 

Soon, Bucky was thrilled to note how Steve's whimpers turned into moans. How Steve went form digging his fingers into Bucky's biceps to wrapping his arms around his neck and tugging him down. Bucky was long past resisting his instincts and urges and immediately started to lap and bite at Steve's neck as soon as he was within reach.

Steve smelled like citrus and vanilla and arousal and excitement. Bucky thought it was the best thing he'd ever smelled in his life.

With a groan, Bucky forced himself to pull out before he came and knotted the Omega. Panting he lifted Steve's legs off his shoulders while he slid down, easing Steve into a more comfortable position as he got down to rub his nose against the blond's inner thigh.

He ignored the stuttered protests above him. He wasn't sure if Steve would come on his knot, and he wanted to make sure Steve came first. This was the best way he knew how. 

Bucky slipped two fingers into him easily, pleased at how wet and pliant Steve's body was. It meant he'd done well so far. He didn't mind when Steve tangled his fingers into his hair. He easily went when Steve urged his face closer, sneaking his tongue out to lap around his fingers.

Steve jolted as if stricken and Bucky pulled back to check on him, only to find Steve's fingers clenching and pushing him back down.

"Do that again." Even breathless, Steve doled it out like a command, demanding and expectant.

A smile twitched at Bucky's lips and so he went back in, curling his fingers as he pressed his tongue in alongside the digits. With every sound that came out of Steve's mouth encouraging him, Bucky was soon pounding his fingers in and out as he sucked and bit a possessive mark into the Omega's inner thigh.

A warm, immensely pleased feeling curled in his gut when Steve cried out, nearly screaming as he spasmed and spilled onto his own slim stomach. Still feeling very pleased and proud of himself, Bucky left the dark bruise he'd been tending alone to lick Steve's release off his soft stomach in long strokes of his tongue. He flicked his eyes up to see Steve watching him, flushed, dazed and wanting. Steve tightened his grip on Bucky's hair and tugged him up for a kiss as soon as Bucky was done cleaning him up.

Bucky pressed into the kiss, tongue tracing Steve's bottom lip as he pressed himself back inside the blond, swallowing the soft sigh that was let out. Bucky was less careful this time, allowing himself to let go a little bit now that Steve was soft, pliant and satisfied. 

It wasn't long before Bucky was huffing and moaning in Steve's neck as he marked it up, feeling tightly coiled and on edge as his knot started to grow as he neared his climax. He was careful to adjust his thrusts to be deeper as to minimize the knot tugging at Steve's entrance. He didn't want to hurt Steve.

"Come on, Bucky." Steve murmured quietly into Bucky's ear, sounding low and loose, "Knot me. Do it."

At the quiet authority, Bucky bit down on Steve's shoulder to smother his moan as he pressed in deeply, his knot expanding to it's final size, locking him securely to Steve.

Panting, Bucky hovered above Steve as he let the feelings wash over him. This was something he hadn't had in a very long time. And definitely never with someone special like Steve.

He wasn't quite sure why Steve was special, but he knew he was. He was past questioning his feelings and instead nuzzled at the blond's neck, appreciating the answering hum.

Very carefully, Bucky slid one arm under Steve's hips and the other around his shoulders, trying to be as gentle and steady as he could, and turned them over. Settling so that he was on his back and Steve was resting on top of him, it wasn't ideal, Bucky would have preferred to keep Steve's body covered with his own, but he wasn't willing to risk accidentally crushing Steve.

Bucky dozed, arms wrapped possessively around Steve's waist, while Steve traced lines all over his skin. The soft and gentle fingertips running over his scarred skin was addicting, and comforting, alien and confusing all at the same time. 

"You know, Pepper was worried about me, she heard real bad things about you and thought you'd hurt me. Hydra ain't a good place to be, is it?" Steve's voice was soft, coaxing almost, afraid to spook Bucky.

Bucky opened a single eye to watch Steve's face, noting the way his expression seemed open, honest and relaxed. Bucky decided he liked this expression on Steve's face.

"But you're not bad, are you, Bucky? Just a little rough around the edges, I'd say. But it's okay. I like you that way. I wish you'd talk, but I think we'll probably see each other again, so I got time to make you talk, don't I?" Steve grinned at him, finally settling his roaming fingers to pillow his head on his arms.

"Can I tell you a secret, Buck? I didn't tell Pepper, or anyone, but I think Fury might have guessed anyway." Bucky opened both eyes to look at Steve, wondering what the hell Steve could have secret. There were no room for secrets when you were owned.

"This, this was my first time. No, don't freak out-" Steve reached out a hand to stroke Bucky's shoulder as he tensed up, realization hitting him.

He'd taken Steve's virginity. He should have been more gentle, slower, done more. He shouldn't have done it in the first place, he should have-

"Hey, stop it." Steve was tapping his cheek, looking annoyed.

Bucky focused on him, blinking a few times.

"It was- it was good for me. I couldn't have asked for more, you know?" Steve was smiling at him a little sadly, and Bucky felt the twist in his gut.

God, Steve was wrong.

Steve could have asked for so much more. Steve clearly deserved so much more.

But instead he was stuck with Bucky.

It wasn't always fair the way things turned out.


End file.
